


Evil’s Past

by BC2



Series: Ruby and Nora (Redux) [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: As Cinder watches the carnage unfold, she remembers the events that lead to her “wondrous” victory.





	Evil’s Past

“It’s almost sad.” Emerald looked out to the carnage from the safety of a nearby rooftop.

”No, my sweet gem, it’s beautiful.” Cinder wrapped her arm around Emerald’s shoulder. “All of our hard work has finally payed off.”

”You’re lucky I’m a patient kid.” Mercury filmed the slaughter of the innocents with a scroll, a smile on his face.

”For your sake,” Cinder snarked.

”So when can I go down there and join the fun?” Mercury asked. “You said the Grimm won’t kill us if we do.”

”Salem gave me some control of her forces, they won’t kill you unless I want them too,” Cinder assured. “Just wait until the arrival of my little surprise, then you can have your fun.”

”When will that be?” Mercury asked, annoyed.

Suddenly, the ground shook, almost knocking Emerald and Mercury off balance.

”Soon enough.” Cinder walked over to the building’s edge, looking over the calamity with a smile.

She remembered back to when this goal was out of her grasp, before she had Emerald, Mercury, and Neo. She was proud to see how far she had come.

* * *

“Hey boss!” A thug yelled out to Roman, tossing Emerald to the ground. “We got a little girl stealing from one of your shipments of lien!”

”I’m seventeen, you dumbass.” Emerald spat on his shoe. “I’m a not a little kid.”

”Then that makes this a whole lot easier.” Roman walked out from his hideout, a cigar in mouth. “Not that I have trouble killing little kids, of course.”

Roman waltz up to her, lend down at eye level, grabbed her wrist, took out his cigar, and burned it against her arm. Emerald could help but let out a little groan of pain.

”So, what you have you the idea you could steal from me?” Roman asked.

”She’s a crafty one.” One of the thugs stepped forward. “She made the guards see shit. Unfortunately, she only has power to do it to one person, so it was quite easy to overpower and beat her down.”

”Got cocky, eh?” Roman smirked. “I know the feeling, kid. I know the feeling. So, why steal from me?” Roman stood up, raising Emerald’s chin to meet his eyes with the tip of his cane.

”I...needed the money to buy a place.” Emerald looked away from him. “Winter’s getting close, and couldn’t spend another night in the cold.”

”Awww...poor little street rat.” Roman wiped away an invisible tear. “Sorry if I don’t feel sorry for your plights, you interfered with my business, and that makes you a problem.”

”What should we do with her boss?” A thug asked.

”I’m feeling in a sadistic mood, tonight.” Roman put his hands behind his back, enthusiastically. “Let’s take her to Neo!”

The two thugs’ eyed widened in horror. Despite this, did did as they were told, dragging Emerald into Roman’s HQ.

”Neo, darling!” Roman called out.

”Yeah?” Neo walked out of the sleeping chambers, wearing one of Roman’s oversized shirts, and painties. She rubbed her tired eyes. “What is it? I was getting my beauty sleep.”

”I got a surprise for you, kid.” Roman patted her head, then stepped out of the way to reveal the two thugs carrying Emerald.

”Oh...is it my birthday?” Neo smiled.

”Nah, just thought I’d give you a reminder that I care!” Roman exclaimed. “She’s all yours.”

The two thugs tossed Emerald to the ground as Neo walked up to her. She grabbed Emerald, twisting her arm behind her back, and leading her into the sleeping chambers.

”I’m going to need this place to myself for a bit,” Neo said.

”Of course.” Roman tipped his hat before Neo shut the door.

Emerald was tossed onto the bed, she was already weak because of the beating Roman’s thugs gave her, Neo beating her down more before tying her to the bed didn’t help.

”Dad always knows what to bring me to lighten my spirits.” Neo reached into her drawer and took out a strap-on. “I would love him...if I was capable of that, but I do appreciate his gifts from time to time.”

”Look, I’m sorry.” Emerald wrestled against her bounds, growing more and more fearful as the Neo pulled down her panties and put on the strap-on. “Please, just let me go! I won’t rob from him again!”

”That’s why he got you!” Neo laughed. “Well, I don’t care much for my dad’s business, I just love it when he let’s me have the ladies.”

Neo took off her shirt, her nipples already hard from excitement.

”Please...please...no!” Emerald tried to free herself, but the bounds were too strong. “Please, I’ll do anything, just please don’t!”

”Sorry,” Neo gleefully tore off Emerald’s cloths, “mama needs her fill. I haven’t had a woman in a long time.”

Emerald’s eyes watered as she felt Neo position herself on top of her, and insert the strap-on into her clit.

”Gods...please...”

Neo lended down and sniffed Emerald’s hair.

”Your hair smells nice.” Neo thrusted into Emerald, chuckling at the “adorable” squeal she let out when she did.

* * *

Roman went about his business, ignoring the screams of pain and unwilling pleasure coming from the sleeping chambers.

”I’ll probably never be able to sleep in their, again,” a thug said.

”Agreed, I’d rather sleep on a chair than in there,” agreed the other.

”Oh, don’t be babies,” Roman said, annoyed. “She screwed with me, so she gets screwed in turn.” Roman let out a chuckle at his own joke. “Karma at its finest.”

Just then, their was a knock on the door.

The three men looked to one another, before Roman jestered to one of them to open the door. The thugs opened the door, only to be greeted with an arrow between the eyes.

”What?” Roman shot up in shock.

Cinder walked in, causally stepping over the man she had just killed.

”Hello, Roman.” Cinder smirked at him, casually cutting down the second thug, who tried to charge her.

”Who are you?” Roman pointed the tip of his cane at her, revealing it was a gun.

Cinder weaved a dust crystal out of thin air, and shot it into the cane’s barrel just as Roman pulled the trigger. He had only enough time to widen his eyes in fear and realization before the cane blew up, taking out him and half of the HQ.

Cinder walked from the blast, no worse for wear. She walked into, what was, the sleeping chambers, finding a shocked Neo and emotionally dead Emerald. When she saw Cinder, she looked at her with hopeful eyes.

”Please...help me!” Emerald cried out to her. “Please!”

”No worries,” Cinder looked to Neo, who had reached for her umbrella, “I just need to get to her, first.”

”Get back!” Neo held out the umbrella in front her, showing off the blade that cane out of its tip. “I’m warning you!”

Cinder just smiled as the seer Grimm floated out of the dust, making itself known.

”What is that?!” Neo asked in fear.

”Just the thing that will make you mine.”

The seer’s tentacles shot out and wrapped themselves around Neo.

”Stop! Let me go!” Neo wrestled against the seer, growing more and more terrified with each passing second. “Please!”

”Sorry,” Cinder said, sarcastically.

”No...please!” Neo widened her eyes as the seer brought its sharp blade towards her head. When it began digging into her skull, she cried out in pain and fear. “Please! Oh Gods...stop!”

Neo’s resitance slowed to a stop, then the seer let her go, and she feel to the ground. When Cinder looked down at her, her eyes glazed over, but she smiled when Neo stood back up.

”You are mine, now.” Cinder walked up to her. “You understand?”

Neo nodded.

”Good.”

Cinder looked to Emerald, then walked over to her. She untied the girl, and was shocked when the naked girl jumped into an embrace.

”Thank you!” Emerald cried.

”It’s okay, it’s okay.” Cinder patted her back.

”If you need anything, please, tell me.” Emerald looked up to her with tears in her eyes. “I’ll do it! I owe you my life!”

Cinder smiled as Emerald said that, her plan had worked.

 _Save the girl when she’s in need, and you have a pawn for life._ Cinder looked over to Neo. _Well, two in this case._

* * *

Cinder, Emerald, Neo and the seer Grimm walked through the forest towards their destination.

”Alright, we’re almost there,” Cinder said to Emerald, as Neo and the seer were both mindless. “Remember, my little gem, that this woman is incredibly powerful, a fight with her won’t be easy.”

”I’ll do it for you.” Emerald nodded.

Cinder smiled at her devotion.

As the three continued, they saw a fire in the distance.

”Is the forest on fire?” Emerald asked.

”No...we would’ve noticed it long before now.” Cinder curiously walked towards the fire.

When they pushed through the bushes, they saw a boy with sliver hair looking at the fire. He turned, and tried to walk away, but his legs were bruised, and he ended up falling to the ground.

”Hey!” Cinder called out and walked over to the boy, faking concern. “Are you okay?”

”I’m fine!” The boy spat, pushing Cinder off when she tried to help him up.

That’s when Cinder noticed the body of a man not far from the boy.

”What...what happened?” Emerald asked.

”I killed my parents,” the boy admitted. “Mom is in the house...which is on fire.”

”Why?” Cinder asked.

”Why not?” The boy grew a sadistic smirk.

Cinder grew an even bigger smile.

“What’s your name?”

”Mercury.”

”What if I told you that I had a job that would allow you to kill as many people as you want, and get paid for it?”

”I’d say I’d like your style, lady.”

* * *

Amber walked back to her home from the market, scroll in hand as she spoke to Daisy.

”...and this chick started catcalling me!” Amber exclaimed. “Then she slapped my butt!”

”What did you do?” Daisy asked.

”I grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her back, telling her I was taken.”

”That’s my girl.” Daisy chuckled. “So, when will you be home?”

”In a few minutes, dear.” Amber stopped when she saw a little girl crying in the center of the road.

”Alright see you then,” Daisy said. “Love you.”

”Love you, too.” Amber hung up her scroll and walked over to the child. “Hey, are you okay?”

The child looked up to her, tears still falling.

”Are you lost?” Amber asked, gently.

The child didn’t answer.

”Please, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” Amber knelt down to look the child in the eyes.

Suddenly, the child phased out of existence.

”What?” Amber shot up, only to be knocked to the ground when two metal legs crashed into her back.

”You know what they say!” Mercury laughed from on top of her. “Virtue is a weakness!”

Amber let out an angry shout as she forced Mercury off of her back. She turned to face him, but he was gone.

”Huh?” Amber looked around, surprised.

That’s when she felt a punch to her stomach, a blade run across her back, and an electric dust round shot into stomach.

”What the Hell is going on?” Amber fell to the ground. She pulled out her scroll and dialed up Daisy.

”Amber? What’s up?” Daisy asked.

”Daisy, I’m being attacked.” Amber listens to the the sounds, and successfully counter an invisible kick form Mercury.

”What? Where are you?!” Daisy asked, desperately.

”The path to our house, just follow it!” Amber dodged a shot from Emerald and a slash from Cinder.

”I’m on my way, just hold on!” Daisy reluctantly hung up.

”I intend too.” Amber dropped her scroll and rose into the air.

”Oh...crapbaskets...what is she doing?” Mercury asked.

”About to show you the powers of the fall maiden.”

Amber sent a powerful gust of wind, blowing the three invisible attackers back.

”Alright, Emerald, it’s time we make ourselves known.” Cinder looked to Emerald, who nodded.

When all her attackers seen, Amber shot three fireballs in there direction.

”Oh shit! She’s got fucking fireballs?!” Mercury doged the one fired at him.

He shot multiple rounds from his boots, though Amber redirected them with guest of winds. Then manipulated the leaves to wrap around him.

”What the heck is happening?!” Mercury felt a cut on his cheek when a frozen leaf whipped past him.

Unfortunately for Amber, she was so focused on Mercury, she completely missed Cinder and Emerald, who had dodged their respective fireballs and had run up under her. Cinder fired three arrows at Amber.

”Damn!” Amber swore when an arrow flew past her face grazing her cheek. Unfortunately, the second and third directly hit her. “Argh!” Amber lowered herself to the ground, trying the pull the arrows from her body.

Emerald snuck up behind her, and fired two electrical dust rounds into the arrows metal tips, that were sticking out behind Amber’s back. This electrocuted Amber from the inside, completely destroying her aura, and she fell to ground after a piercing shriek filled the air.

With a satisfied nod, Cinder motioned for Emerald and Mercury to pick Amber up, and held her in front of them.

Cinder gleefully summoned a small Grimm beetle from her hands, and the creature buzzed just Amber’s eyes opened to see it.

”Oh...Gods...your...”

”Yes!” Cinder shot a sticky substance from her hand, and it attached itself to Amber’s face.

”Oh...Gods...” was all Amber could say before letting out a piercing shriek.

”This power...” Cinder moaned out as Amber’s Fall Maiden abilities left her and went into Cinder. “...it feels so good!~”

”Umm...boss?” Mercury looked behind Cinder to see Daisy running at them at full force. “Who the fuck is that?!”

Cinder turned her eyes widened as Daisy pulled out her sword and brought it down towards her. She barley dodged it, but the connection with Amber was severed, and she only go half of the Fall Maiden’s abilities. Daisy swung at both Emerald and Mercury, forcing the two to let go of Amber in order to dodge.

”Who the fuck are you?!” Daisy stood protectively over Amber. She couldn’t see their faces, as Emerald’s semblance screwed with her vision.

”Sorry, that’s confidential,” Cinder’s distorted voice said. “Neo!”

That’s when a pink umbrella with blade sticking out of it appeared from thin air and thrusted at Daisy, who barley dodged it. She then pushed Neo away, but tripped over Amber’s unconscious body. When she looked up, they were gone.

”Amber!” Her anger changed to concern when she looked down to her lover’s body. “Baby? Are you okay? Amber, please!” Daisy checked her pulse, letting out a sigh of relief when she flet that it was still there.

Daisy threw Amber over her shoulder, and took her home.

When Amber didn’t wake up...she tearfully called Ozpin to inform him of what happened.

* * *

”Soon...the Fall Maiden’s powers will be completely my own.” Cinder summoned a  small flame, and watched it dance in her hands.

”I’m happy for you, ma’am.” Emerald voice shook with remorse and sadness.

”Emmy?” Cinder turned to her, hugging her. “Do you still love me, even though you’re horrified by what I did?”

”Yes, of course I still love you.” Emerald hugged Cinder back.

Cinder pulled away from Emerald, looking into her red eyes to see if she was serious. When she determined that she was, she pulled her into a passionate kiss.

”Oh...Emerald...” Cinder pulled away from their kiss. “...that’s unfortunate for you.”

That’s when Emerald felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she looked down to see that Cinder had stabbed her in the stomach with a sword.

”What?!” Mercury laughed at the sight before him, turning scroll to record them.

”Cinder...w-why?” Tears of pain and betrayal formed in Emerald’s eyes.

”Because, I don’t need you anymore.” Cinder turned Emerald towards the roof’s edge, and pulled out sword. “Goodbye, my little gem. You have been a good service.”

”Cinder...” Emerald eyes closed, a look of sadness and heartbreak on her face as she let out one final breath. Her body fell back, off of the roof and down to the Grimm infested streets below.

”Bravo!” Mercury would’ve clapped if he wasn’t holding the recorder. “Hey...you’re not going to kill me, are ya?”

”No, I’m afraid the plans I had next would be too much for poor little Emerald.” Cinder turned to him. “And I couldn’t have her betray me due to a lack of ruthlessness. Though, it does hurt.”

”Losing a lover?” Mercury asked.

”Losing a valuable asset,” Cinder corrected, coldly. That’s when the ground began to shake again. “Though this will make me feel so much better! Mercury, turn the camera to Mt. Glenn! After that? You can have your fun!”

”Kickass!” Mercury turned the scroll towards Mt. Glenn.

At the mountain, a loud roar boomed from within. Then, the tip began to give way as the Grimm dragon burst from its peak. It flew into the air, shaking its head to get a grip on its surroundings after being awoken from its slumber. Then it looked over to the city of Vale, letting out a defining roar as griffons flew from where it had rested, having been imprisoned years ago along with it.

With it’s target in sight, the dragon lead the griffons and other land Grimm on the assault on Vale. It headed straight for the CCT tower.


End file.
